Though sometimes carried in a garment pocket, typically golf balls are carried in a closed pouch on the side of a golf bag. Aside from being inconvenient in that the balls are not visible, the use of such a pouch requires a golfer to dig around in her/his bag to find balls which, in the case of women, may result in broken fingernails. Baseballs and softballs are often carried in sacks or bags.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ball carrier that is convenient to use, is made of a few components, is easy to manufacture, is lightweight and is easy to store.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a ball carrier that permits visible inspection and counting of the number of balls in such carrier without removing the balls from the carrier.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ball carrier having the foregoing attributes especially suited to hold golf balls.
It is yet a further object to provide a golf ball carrier (or caddy) which also carries golf tees.
The foregoing and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the rest of the specification, the claims and the drawings.